


What are these feels?

by TyF



Series: Old Friends [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Romance, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( love shipping Raph and Donna) Raph starts having these weird feelings towards the quiet little girl that sits away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hm, she's cute.

Raphael walks around the corner, munching loudly on an apple and into the lab. He stopped at the sight of the small figure standing over the table, but was more fixed on his only mission to find his brother. 

"Hey, where's Don?" Donna looked back at the behemoth of a turtle and shrugged, "He told me he had to use the bathroom..." 

Raph stared at her shell as she turned back to her project on the table. 'Hm, wonder why she's so quiet? She never talks...' He started to saunter over to her and stand over her, easily seeing she was working on a motorcycle engine from over her head. He couldn't help but grin, "Hey, you like motorcycles?" He could see from her timid nod of her head and slight shift away from him she felt uncomfortable.

He couldn't help but sigh and take another bite of his apple as he moved away to give her a little peace of mind. Although, he could tell he still had her attention and it made him feel slightly accomplished. Why? He didn't talk to her a lot and she didn't talk to anyone else a lot. Why did having her attention make him want even more? He shook it off and moved around the table and dragging a chair to sit down in as he watched her work. He slowly munched on his snack as he watched her screw and unscrew the same bolt three times. That's when he smirked, "Seems you have dyslexia involving mechanical parts" 

He flinched when she dropped the wrench and put her hands flat on the table, staring down at the engine as if she was trying to remain cool. He blinked, 'She can't be pissed at me...it was only a little joke!' She shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm trying to focus and I'd feel better if I was alone. Alright?"

Raph pouted a little and stood just as Donnie was coming in the lab. His attention left the small girl, forgetting completely she was there again. He ran over to Donnie and started to speak and rant about something. Ten minutes later, after getting his answer to whatever question he had, Don left again, saying he was hungry. He then turned his attention back to the lab, hoping to find the female turtle, but found the room empty. He couldn't help but sigh and look around a bit, "Where the hell...?" She always seemed to make herself invisible enough to slip out of the room in the middle of their conversation. He started to hate the fact he never talked to her much.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He walked into the dojo, rubbing his arm gently from a sudden cramp he caught before he saw her. She was knelt in the middle of the dojo, head bowed in meditation. He knew he could never sneak up on Leo, but he wondered if he could sneak up on her. He smiled and slowly tip toed up behind her, raising his arms as if he was a big scary monster about to grab her up. It wasn't half a second later when he grabbed her up and her scream was enough to send Leona to her rescue. 

He let the shaken turtle down and apologized although he was shocked he could rip something so loud from the quiet girl. Leo came and gave him a lecture about how they weren't supposed to be scaring them and how they were supposed to be protecting them. 'Blah, blah, blah. She overreacted...how the hell was I supposed to know she didn't know I was there...' Raphael thought as he stared his brother blankly in the face. He never really listened to his rants, but he was forced to that night, since Donna had basically started to cry as she left with her sister's arms wrapped around her, glowering back at him.

"How was I supposed to know she was faint of heart?" Raph argued. Leo couldn't help but growl and step into his little brother's face, "You're not supposed to find out if she was or not! What the hell, Raph?! Do you not think?" Raphael frowned and started to yell back, in which made Leo yell more. After 20 minutes, they were both seething and Raphael knew he would do something bad if he didn't blow off that steam. He pushed past the leader and out the door, "I'm going out then...don't come looking for me" Leo started after him, but decided it was for the best for him to cool off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood behind her as he listened to her play the piano and sing out as loudly as she dared in this isolated part of the sewers. 'For someone so quiet, her voice surely does ring out. But it's beautiful...' Raphael thought as he stood behind her. 

_You can buy me diamonds...._

_You can buy me pearls~_

_Take me on a cruise around the world!~_

A small smile curled on the edges of his lips as he decided it best to make his presence known this time, "Alicia Keys...a woman from here...with a beautiful voice...like yours..."

Donna squeaked and let her hands fall on the piano, which made a noise that made them both cringe. She sighed and let her head fall limp as she sat there, "What are you doing  here?" She looked back at the usually angry turtle who held a small kind smile, "I uh...came to apologize...even if I didn't know this is where you'd be initially." He sat on the bench beside her, looking at her from his side view, noticing her staring back in the same way. Raph smirked slightly, "I didn't mean to shake you up and scare you like that..."

Donna shook her head to the older turtle and looked up at him, pushing her glasses up a little, "It's cool...I had fallen asleep anyway." This had made Raph laugh before looking down at her, "Well no wonder I was able to sneak up on you. During sparring you're always one of the best. The only to beat me anyway..." He gave her a small smile, his eyes looking down into hers.

All time stopped as their breathing did also. He didn't know when he leaned in or when his lips touched hers. He didn't know when she shivered and pressed back into his mouth. Hell, he didn't even know his own name for a small moment, but one thing did catch him off guard, which was the punch to the jaw and how fast she ran out of the small room. He groaned and rubbed his suddenly sore jaw, looking after her as she ran out of the room. 

"Damn...women!" he glowered as he stood and tried to work out the pain. "What the hell did I do?!" He didn't know, but he was upset. He went back to the lair and back to his room to lie down, wondering what the hell was up with her.

'Alright, so today she got all weird and asked me to leave, saying she'd rather be alone when she works with Don in the lab with her all the time. Lie, obviously, but then I know she couldn't be mad at me for staying to ask Don a question. That and she left! When did she leave and how the hell did she sneak past us without us knowing? And what about in the room? We were...close...too close...but she pressed back. Damn did she feel soft. I wish I had a chance to taste her fully...' 

Raphael licked his lips,longing for what he imagined was the sweet taste of her tongue on his, the soft entanglement of their tongues, lips, and minds. He pushed a hand to his forehead lightly, "Damn I'm losing it! She probably doesn't even feel the same..." That's when it hit him full force. "Damn...That's why she was acting so strange." He grinned and wiggled in his hammock, "Well looks like I have a new challenge to conquer!"


	2. Well, didn't see that coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Donna...Donna and Raphael...hm...doesn't sound to bad, does it?

Raphael wondered what the hell was up with him now. The more he thought about her, the more he wanted to be around her. The more he wants to be around her, and the less he is, the more he thinks about her. It's an endless cycle that consumes almost all of his free time thoughts. It's torturing him why he can't get her off of his mind. Before, he barely saw her around or even noticed she was in the room, she was so great at keeping invisible, but he saw her all the time now.

Whenever Mikey would pull a prank on him that made him look horrible, he'd look up to see her covering her mouth in what would either be shock or a giggle. He hated the look, hating his youngest brother humiliated him in front of her. Whenever he got his hands on him, the punishment would be worse than others. Or whenever he'd let his barriers down and start to feel sad or even cry if he was alone in the middle of the night in the living room, she'd pop up, put a blanket over him and go to the kitchen, making sure to look as if she hadn't seen him or noticed he was up before returning to her room. 

Raph punched at the punching bag hard, knowing his mind had him preoccupied so his punches were slacking their normal fire. Once he came back to reality, he realized he wasn't alone in the dojo. He turned and looked at Dona sitting in the floor with her legs spread apart. She was focused on a point out in front of her between her legs.  After a few seconds of deep breathing, She stretched forward, reaching out to touch the point on the floor, wiggling her legs. Raph wondered what she was stretching for. He unwrapped the work out tape from his hands and walked over to sit in front of her, mimicking her position.

Donna looked at him, noticing how weird he looked stretching like her and looked down at her arms to avoid smiling. She sat back up and pulled her legs in almost an indian sitting stance. Raph copied her yet again and looked at her as he waited for her to do something. Donna got slightly irritated and relaxed her legs.

"What? Why are you stretching with me?" Raphael smirked as he finally got her to speak.

"You try your best to remain invisible around us. We've been here for almost a month and you're still hiding in the shadows. Well, except from Don anyway. What's up with us? Do we scare you? Do you just not like us?"

Donna shook her head, "Your logic is invalid. I hang with Leo and Mikey just as much as Donnie. I'm not scared of any of you because I can beat all of you at sparring. You all are pretty cool so I can't say I don't like you."  She stood before he could throw another storm of questions at her and left. Raph was left sitting in the middle of the dojo by himself again. 

"Then why do you keep running away from me?" He mumbled to no one in particular. He stood up with an air of confidence. He was determined to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphael slipped into the lab in his stealth mode as Mikey called it, and looked around for her. It was midnight and he knew she was like Don and rarely made it up to her room after a long day in the lab. He found her sitting in front of one of the monitors, playing Super Mario Bros. on the Original Nintendo. He couldn't help but smirk and think, 'Geek...a cute one, but still.' He slid up to sit on the floor right behind her and watched her play.

He sat there for 15 minutes, watching her play the various levels before he saw her reach out and hold a cup right in front of him, "If you're gonna sit here, you could at least get me a drink."

Donna didn't know who was behind her, but if they were gonna watch her play, they should make themselves useful. Raph huffed and stood as he grabbed the cup, "What do you want?" Donna blinked back at him and stared in shock. "Uh, Coke" She turned back in time to see a Koopa coming for her and sighed as she was killed before she could jump.

"And light ice!" Raph rolled his eyes a little before going off to complete her request. Once he came back he handed her the cup and dragged a chair over to sit by her. "What's with video games? I thought you'd be working on something...mechanical?" Donna shrugged and took a sip of the drink before putting it on the floor. She leaned forward and started to pour all of her attention into the game.

Raph was determined to get her talk to him. He looked at the drink and the Nintendo before deeming his idea too mean, he wouldn't get any answers. He got up and unplugged the TV, making her squeal and stand, "What the hell?!?" She tried to plug in the TV again, but he stood in her way,"I'll move only when you talk to me." She glared at him and folded her arms, "And what exactly is it you want to talk about?"

Raph smiled a little and folded his own arms, "You and me. You were right when you said you hang with Mike, Leo and even Don all the time, but what the hell is up with me? I've done nothing to you. Is it because I'm big and scary?" She smirked, which made him frown, "Is it because I beat up Mikey when he pulls one of his stupid pranks?" He watched as she scoffed and turned to stare off at a distant wall.

"Is it because you have feelings for me?" She glanced at him as her breathing started to become slightly erratic. He smirked as he thought, "Oooh...struck a nerve..." He stepped a little closer and tilted his head at her "Hm? What is it? Cause we really don't talk enough for it to be something major." 

Donna stayed silent even though her cheeks were heating up, causing her glasses to start fogging around the edges. She snatched them off and huffed, "What does it matter to you? You say I work to stay invisible, when really I just try to be seen." He blinked down at her, wonder what she meant.

"Everyone else sees me but you. I don't know if it's because at the moment you're distracted by Mikey or pizza or even one of my sisters, but I've been trying to get your attention. Just because you say I am invisible, doesn't mean I'm trying to be. And it really hurts that you believe I was trying to avoid you." Her anger flared in her eyes as she talked and he felt he crossed a line he couldn't turn back from.

"The reason I wanted to be away from you is because  you mess with my thoughts. You may not know it, but if I even talk to you once, I can't focus on my work at all that day. So, thanks a lot..." 

Raph was even more confused, "For what?" She sighed and picked up her soda as she started to leave, "For hurting my feelings." And like that, he was left standing in the lab by himself. He sagged against the wall and slowly sunk to the ground, shocked that his small tease had ended up being true.

'Has she really been trying to get my attention all this time? What the hell have I been doing then?' He sighed and rubbed his face in exasperation. 'How can I be so fucking dense?!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After finally figuring out what was up with her, she really started to try and disappear whenever he was around. He saw her a lot less than before and only got pissed off sometimes because he would try to apologize and ask if she wanted to go out, but she'd manage to get away from him. He now had a new mission; To ask her out without her cursing him out.

Donna stretched out on her bed and churred at the feel of the soft bed beneath her. She hadn't been in her bed for a while and she loved the fact she now had a break. Churring louder as she curled up under the warm comforter she had. Just when she got comfortable and ready to sleep, Raphael switched the lights on and folded his arms as he stood by her bed. He could hear her groan of disapproval, "Whaaaaat?!" He couldn't help but chuckle, making her look up to see who was in her room.

Groaning she sat up and looked at him, "What the hell do you want?" He knelt down in front of her bed and leaned his head on the side of the mattress, "I'm not leaving until you hear me out. You always leave before I can say anything." 

She wanted to yell at him, tell him to get out, but she was getting tired of the runaround just as he was, "Fine...what is it?" She tried to ask nicely, but it was clear lack of sleep made her grumpy. He couldn't help but smile at the adorably grumpy look she had. He opened his mouth, about to talk, but deemed it a better idea to just show her. He got up and crawled over the bed until he was right in front of her. He grabbed her hands so she wouldn't him again and pressed his mouth to hers.

Donna stared at him, squeaking a little at the feeling of his lips on her and tried to figure out if she should kick him off or let it happen. She breathed softly and kissed him back, making him celebrate internally. He positioned himself in between her legs and cuddled her as they made out for a while. After they came up for air, he nuzzled into her neck, making her giggle a little. He grinned and kissed her neck, "You're so ticklish..." Donna playfully pushed on his shoulders and sighed, "So..."

He didn't let her make it awkward. He pressed his mouth to hers and smiled, "Hm, Chinese or Mexican?" When she looked at him questioningly, he said, "For the date...if you're free tomorrow anyway..." She couldn't help but smile at him and kiss him, "Mexican..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hatestuff!!! Constructive criticism much appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> No hate stuff! Constructive criticism :3


End file.
